


Janice Asks a Question

by TheTopazKittyCat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopazKittyCat/pseuds/TheTopazKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uncle Cecil, why do you hate my dad?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janice Asks a Question

Cecil sat in the sun, watching Janice play ball with her friends, the tentacles unfurl form the bright sphere as it passed between the children in the sunlight. Cecil smiled. Then, one of the parents called,  
"Amber!! We need to go!!" and the crowd dispersed, as Amber appeared to be the one with the ball. Janice rolled her wheelchair next to him. Before Cecil could speak, Janice spoke:  
"Uncle Cecil, why do you hate my dad?"  
Cecil was baffled by the question, staying silent for moment, trying to answer but not knowing how.  
"Well, that's a long story, sweetie.... Where did that question come from?"  
"I heard you talking about him on the radio."  
"Oh."  
Both were silent for a moment.  
"Why... I dislike your father so strongly is..." Cecil sighed. "He knows things you shouldn't know. I just want to keep you safe. You'll understand later."  
Janice nodded.  
"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and this just kinda happened....


End file.
